The Girl in Ikebukuro: Another Story
by Meleena-chan
Summary: You were just a quiet, shy girl who never stood up for herself and always did what you were told until you meet a certain somebody. IzayaxReader Note this and my ShizuoxReader crossover with each other. I'm trying to make Izaya as IC as possible. Rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to the sound of your cell phone ringing. You sit up in your bed and look at the time. Its noon, you remember making breakfast for your sister and seeing her walk to school with a smile on her face, a smile that everyone loved. You slip out of bed and pick up your phone. "Hello?" "(F/N)! We have great news for you!" You sigh; it was your parents. Ever since you overheard them talking about your face being plain and unattractive, and them wanting to marry you off quickly so they wouldn't have to put up with you, you never felt the same around them. They had always favored and adored your younger sister who was beautiful and charming. With her glossy long black hair and dark brown eyes it was hard not to. You loved her regardless of her being the reason your parents looked down on you. It wasn't her fault your parents favored her over you. "What is it?" "We have set up a date for you an hour from now!" "A d-date?" you repeated. "Yes! Hurry and get dressed! His name is Takuo Takada; you will meet up with him at the café a few blocks from your apartment." You hesitate then say "Mother, Father, I do not want to go on this date." Your voice trembles, you are a very shy young woman and never have you stated what you wanted. "What? Are you seeing someone already?" "N-No, but-""No buts (F/N)-chan. You are to go on this date." Your mother said firmly. "I am twenty-three years old I think I should be able to make decisions on my own." You cover your mouth quickly. Never have you spoken in such a way towards anyone. "Listen you horrid girl. You will go on this date or you can find yourself another family." Your father snaps and hangs up. Tears slide down your face. Your parents will disown you if you don't cooperate, and they would take back Taki, your younger sister. You couldn't do that to her after she had come to you for a place to stay to get away from your parents. You sit on your bed and wipe the tears from your face. You look down at your silver bracelet and caress it gently. You have had this bracelet since middle school when someone left it on your windowsill. Your name was engraved on it and just a few days ago a necklace that matched was waiting for you when you got home from work. You wondered if the person would ever reveal themselves. "You've got to be out there…" you mumble to yourself. You looked at the clock; it was now 12:30. "Well, time to get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

You walk in uneasily through the front door of the café. A waiter finds his way through the busy room and walks towards you. "Good afternoon Miss, are you (F/N L/N)?" You nod and he smiles. "Right this way, Mr. Takada is waiting for you." You follow the waiter until you reach the patio. You see a casual dressed man with black hair and sun glasses. He makes you feel uncomfortable since you're in a formal red dress that goes down to your knees. You sit down and a small "Hello" escapes your lips. The man is silent; he studies you more specifically your body. "You're not much of a looker. Have you heard of makeup? You could use a lot." You look down not wanting to meet his gaze. "Hello? Can you talk?" He sneers. "I guess you're stupid _and _ugly." You bite your lip, trying to prevent you from crying. You just wanted to go home. "Excuse me," You hear a different male voice say. You raise your head slightly and look at the man who spoke. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He wore a dark brown jacket, gray-brown fur was lined along the hood, cuffs, and bottom trim. "What the hell do you want?" Takada glared at him. "I couldn't help but hear what you were saying to my favorite human. Frankly, I don't appreciate it." Before you knew it, the dark haired man scooped you up bridal style and popped something into your mouth. "Don't worry (F/N)-chan, I'll take care of you know." You didn't remember anything after that; you blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your job is simple Celty. Just take this suitcase to my office in Shinjuku, and have Namie take it and unload the cargo." The transporter took out her PDA and typed "Is that all?" Izaya Orihara glanced at it "Make sure you get it there in thirty minutes or less. And be careful it's fragile.

Namie Yagari slowly lifted the girl with wheat colored hair out of the suitcase Celty had dropped off. Namie wondered what Izaya planned to do with her, but you could never tell with him. As she put the young woman on the couch, Namie saw that there was a piece of paper in between the young woman's fingers. It read:

_Namie,_

_Make sure (F/N)-san is put in the spare bedroom in the back of the office. I should be there before she wakes up, but if for some reason I'm not make sure to take care of her like a good little housewife_

_-Izaya_

Namie ripped the paper furiously. Who does this guy think he is? She thought. Poor Namie, if she only knew….

Author Comments:

Woot! New chapter! Yes I know its short and suckish but I bet all of you will love the next one *wink wink nudge nudge* Depending on whether I feel like it or not I'll submit it today cuz it's already typed up  
>"NO IZAYA! BAD IZAYA! WE DO NOT DRUG PEOPLE WE LIKE AND PUT THEM IN SUITCASES!" was what my friend Lindsey said when she read this xD<br>Bye bye for now my pets! ~


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up dizzy and nauseous. You tried to get up, but you couldn't. You had a massive headache. You moaned in pain; everything around you was spinning at least that's what it looked like.

"(F/N)-san?"

The voice was familiar. You lifted yourself up slowly when you saw a blurred figure at the foot of the bed you were laying on. You focused hard on the shape and eventually you could see him clearly. It was the man that stole you away from Takuo Takada. He was grinning at you, you wondered if he had waited for you to wake up.

"…Um…. Who are you?"

You didn't think it was possible for his grin to grow anymore, but it did.

"Ah yes where are my manners? I'm Izaya Orihara. I would say nice to meet you, but I already have known all about you for a while now."

He paused, "I guess I'll say it anyway. Nice to finally talk to you (F/N)-san."

You were sure you had never seen this man before. It would be hard to forget such a handsome face. You blushed; you had just met the guy! Why were your eyes so fixated on him?

"N-Nice to m-meet you Orihara-san." You bowed your head down, but lifted it up when you heard him laughing.

"I see you're just as polite as you were in middle school." Suddenly he came closer and took your hand.

"You're wearing the bracelet I left for you; do you like it?"

For a moment, you felt the Earth stop spinning, and time froze. This was the man you had been waiting for since he first waltzed into your life. What s perfect moment this was, you wished to stay with him forever,

"I love it. I wear it every day. Thank you so much Orihara-san." For the first time you held onto a sentence without stuttering. You felt your heart beat start to pace quickly as you looked into Izaya's brown eyes.

He grinned again, "I'm glad, you are my favorite human after all (F/N)-san. That's why I want to ask you a question."

Izaya squeezed your hand reassuringly. "I want you to stay here with me. Forget about your parents, your job; start a new life."

You didn't think it over and answered immediately "Yes!"

This was just what you always wanted; a taste of freedom, and to be far away from your parents. Then you remembered Taki, and your house.

"What about my sister-"

"Ask her to stay with a friend for a while. That wouldn't hurt would it?" You agreed with him on that.

"And my house-"

"We can go there now and collect everything you need and I can sell it with a touch of a button easy."

Oh he was good. Suddenly he leaned in closer to you and kissed you.

"I've got it all figured out (F/N)-chan, you don't have to worry about anything." With that he left the room to wait for you. You touched your lips; you never thought your first kiss would come from a man you just met. A stranger. You still couldn't believe you agreed to live with him; a complete stranger. No. That was what the old you would think. From this day on a new you would be born. You licked your lips still tasting Izaya. You never thought freedom could taste this good.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up early as you usually did even though you didn't have a sister to cook breakfast for, or a job to go to. You stretched and looked over to your side; Izaya was sleeping peacefully. You smiled; he had done a lot for you yesterday so you thought he should receive a nice gift. You slipped out of bed and changed clothes. A nice breakfast in bed would be perfect. As you exited his office you wondered where the best place to find the freshest ingredients.

About fifteen minutes passed as you finished gathering everything you needed. You hurried back to the office and quickly began making pancakes as quietly as possible. You beamed when it was ready; this was by far the best meal you had made and you couldn't wait to see Izaya's face when he ate it. As you lifted the tray up you made your way to his bedroom; no, your bedroom. You lived with him now, and you shared a bed.

"Good Morning Orihara-san-"

Your voice echoed throughout the empty room. You sighed as you read the note he left saying that he was to run errands. All that work for nothing. Your stomach growled; well maybe not. You sat down and ate the best pancakes you had ever tasted.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya came home at around six.

"Good evening Orihara-san."

He looked at you and smiled "Ah (F/N)-chan, were you waiting for me? Sorry I had to leave suddenly; why don't I make it up to you? Let's go out for dinner."

Izaya took you to a nice restaurant. He was dressed in his usual attire, and you wore a simple white long-sleeved blouse and black pencil skirt. Your wheat-colored hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. The way you were dressed mad you feel as if you were in a job interview, not a date. Then again, this was the only thing you had available at the moment. Izaya didn't seem to really mind the way you were dressed anyway.

"Order anything you'd like (F/N)-chan, it's on me."

As you scanned the menu something caught your eye; saké. You never drank alcohol before and tried to set a good example for Taki.

"Hello, I'm Yuki and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you?"

You weren't really hungry, and before you knew it you blurted out "I'll have some saké."

As Yuki scribbled down your order, Izaya smirked at you.

"Saké huh? I guess I'll have some too." As Yuki walked away Izaya's grin grew

"I didn't know you drank (F/N)-chan."

"Neither did I." You said under your breath.

"What was that?"

"This is going to be the first time I have some." Your voice was still soft, but it seemed to have a bit more confidence.

"What made you want to drink tonight?"

"I-I thought it would be nice to try something different." And just like that the confidence was gone. It seemed that your body was too weak to hold such a powerful thing like confidence.

"You a-are the one who told me to start fresh, s-so today I-I'm a new woman."

The man's eyes smiled "I'm glad that you trust me and take my advice (F/N)-chan. I want to be here for you whenever you may need it." His comment caught you off guard, No one had ever told you anything like that before. It made you feel….loved.

"Your eyes are beautiful (F/N)-chan, I've never seen anything like them before. I can tell you're not from Japan."

You blushed "I-I'm only half Japanese. My mother's from France, she moved h-here when she was y-young."

"Ah, si vous parlez francais?"

"Oui, comment avez-vous savoir comment il parle?"

"I know a lot (F/N)-chan."

The bubbly waitress returned and set two glasses of saké on the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

You slowly reached out and lifted the glass.

"Shall we have a toast?" Izaya looked at you.

"Yes." You replied softly.

"To our future and new life together; cheers!"

"Cheers."

The glasses clinked and you brought the drink to your lips. It was bitter and foul tasting.

"It'll get better once you acquire a taste."

You didn't know Izaya that well but you didn't think he was the drinking type. He was so mysterious you wanted to know everything about him, like he did about you. You took a deep breath and downed half the glass. You started feeling a bit dizzy and Izaya was staring at you a little shocked at your change of character.

A warm feeling settled at the pit of your stomach. You lifted the glass and finished off the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes:

Thanks all of you sooo much! Keep reviewing and all that good stuff! Also if you have ideas for this story feel free to message me ^^ Also…. I haven't written the next chapter for this so…. If you want more please review!

"Would you like another drink miss?"

The young woman grinned stupidly and nodded. (F/N) had gone through five drinks in thirty minutes. The way alcohol clouded humans' judgment making them act like complete fools fascinated the informant broker.

"Izaya, I just have to thank you for taking me out. I'm having soooo much fun!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "I really do like you. You're really attractive and think about what's best for me."

Izaya smirked, "I'm flattered, (F/N)-chan/" He drank slowly. He felt a bit buzzed but that was all; he felt more sober than anything. Izaya looked around the bar, it was mostly men but there were a few girls dressed in suggestive clothing. The informant had always wondered why men always wanted "that". What was so special about it? This was one thing he couldn't figure out.

"I-zay-a-kuuun?" The said man turned and faced his date who looked upset.

"If you w-want me like that, I'll do it." The drunken young woman fumbled with the top buttons of her blouse and started undoing them.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to go." Izaya left money on the table and grabbed (F/N).

"B-but I can still drink more-"

"No, I think you've had enough." (F/N) stumbled as she tried to walk. Izaya tried his best to give her support but it was difficult. She swayed from side to side while attempting to walk without her date. Izaya noticed a girl on the other side of the street watching (F/N)'s every move. An all too familiar man was next to her completely oblivious of the Izaya and (F/N). Shizuo Heiwajima. He knew he had to get out of there fast. The informant stripped himself of his favorite jacket and led his date away.

When they arrived at the office Izaya sat promptly on the couch obviously tired. He was only a bit surprised (only a bit) when the woman threw herself on his lap.

"Izaayaa~ Can you do me a favor?" Her voice was slurred.

"Eh…what? I'm not getting you any more alcohol-"

(F/N) grabbed him and pulled him close "I want your tongue in my mouth." She whispered, and then assaulted his lips with hers.

Something deep inside Izaya awoke immediately. He flipped the woman so that he was now on top. Once again he was in control and he loved every minute of it.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up and felt the warmth of someone near. You lifted your head and saw that you were cuddling a shirtless Izaya. Wait shirtless? You withdrew your hold on him and you felt your face flush. Had you two….? Your memory didn't help either; all you remembered was that Izaya took you out and you drank a few…

Your face heated up more. You knew it was bound to happen, but you thought you'd remember at least…

You shook your head trying to calm down. For now you decided it was best to be alone for a while so you got dressed and sat on the couch in Izaya's office. After five drinks last night you wondered how you didn't have a hangover. Whatever the reason, you were grateful. Feeling a sudden burst of inspiration, you jolted them down on a piece of paper.

"Katsu, Yuma, Chi, What are these names for?" Warm breath came in contact with the side of your neck.

A chill went up your spine and your face was flushed once again.

"A-Ah Izaya-"

The said man smirked "Morning (F/N)-chan. Glad to see your hangover isn't that bad."

All you could do was try your best to meet his gaze.

"How many do you want?" He asked

"Huh-"

"Children of course. Those are names for children right?"

You didn't think it was possible for your face to flush more but it did. You turned away; avoiding eye contact with the stranger you fell in love with.

"I...uh…want a big family."

The informant cocked an eyebrow then smiled.

"Really? Well how about we start now?" His arms snaked around you and he pressed his body against yours.

"Actually, I was hoping to visit my sister and she how she's doing and who she's staying with." You carefully peeled his arms off you and looked at the man. You could see his disappointment; it wasn't masked very well.

"Fine, I'll give you the address, but in return I want you all to myself tonight."

You gulped and showed your agreement with a simple nod of your head.

The man laughed "I knew you'd agree." He walked over to his desk and typed on his keyboard.

"Ah here it is." He scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to you.

"How do you know the address? Are you a friend of whoever is letting Taki stay with them?"

The expression that now was on the young informants face was grim.

"No. Let's just call them a very distant acquaintance from middle school."

"Ah alright, well I'll be off now Izaya-kun."

You walked towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Izaya watched you exit and touched his cheek lightly, and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

READ THE GIRL IN IKEBUKURO CHAPTER 16 BEFORE READ THIS OR IT WON'T MAKE SENSE

You ran as fast as you could out of the apartment. You didn't know where you were going and you didn't care. Taki had betrayed you, she was the only family you had left and she betrayed you. You still didn't understand why she didn't trust Izaya or how she knew him. You didn't understand why she chose a stranger over you. Most of all, you didn't understand what she had said about Izaya harassing you in front of her.

Your memory wasn't great, but was it possible that what Taki said was true? You tried your hardest to remember until you ended up with a throbbing headache. You stopped running and rubbed your temples hoping it would disappear.

To add to your misery, it started to rain and not lightly but hard. You covered your face with your hands and cried. You stood there for a while not caring that you were soaking wet. Then you started walking again, completely oblivious to where you were, and the people around you. That was until you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You turned around a saw a man in a unique shade of green jacket, and khaki pants, and he wore a brown hair.

"What are you doing here in the rain?"

You look at your feet; once again your shy demeanor has taken over. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn't make a sound.

"Are you ok?"

You looked up and met the man's eyes and shook your head solemnly.

"Why don't you come with me and my friends? It would be better than standing out here in the rain don't you think?"

You flinched as he offered his hand. He was a stranger, but then again so was Izaya. Hesitantly, you gave the man your hand; in return he gave you a soft smile.

"Come on, let's go."


End file.
